patience is love
by sesshyxkags
Summary: Ummmmmm...Can you just read it? It is by one of my best friends and I could not summarize this story even if my life depended on it.


Patience is love

Chapter 1: Wrong

The wind brushes my bangs forward as I watch the sun fade into the ground, the clouds above become so much like a painting. light floods through it's white barriers, ripples form as the pebbles skid across the surface and distort reflections of the sky into long wavy creatures, that dance whenever touched. the ripples ring it, as if they alone can hear the lake cry... and find it beautiful.

I guess that's how I knew I loved you... no matter what the outcome was, you still had feelings for me; you still asked to be mine and nothing changed that. I can't remember any other place that I remember you so clearly... except here. That silver hair, the cocky grin,and those beautiful molten eyes. I miss you so much but you're never far from me. i know that you hate me, for denying you, InuYasha. but i just can't live like this. you died for me, and i never even said thank you. i just want you to know, that i wasn't ready for this... excitement. I love you, and i wish that you were here with me.

i, Kagome Higurashi, vow to avenge your death.

flashback:

I reach my hand out, 20 seconds and shut it.

time freezes. for a moment, the sun stops moving, the birds stop flying. There's a pebble half surfaced through the air and a splash beginning to submerge. And for a moment there's a line in which you and i can meet, the barriers in which keeps the linear time-line flowing is broken again. future meets past. At once you embrace me and our lips meet quickly, it's so gentle so caring, our eyes are open capturing each others images; our hands tangled.

"I love you..." You whisper into my ear.

"I love you too..." A tear falls caught between both times. And with one long embrace you breathe your last breath. "InuYasha? NO, INUYASHA!" i scream in terror.

end of flashback:

when i come out of my trance. i can feel tears brewing, deep, within me. "I love you..." i whisper to myself.

I turn around, tears falling from my eyes, and there you are, glancing back at me, smiling. The sun falls onto your body as you turn right around, you close my hand, kissing it, while all the time looking at me, then you turn back around and disappear into the distance; your hair getting darker, with each step away from me. Almost immediately I open my palm, the sun's light disappears. "It was a mere illusion. i miss him so much."

tonight, was the night of the New Moon. i remember your face, and collapse on the ground.

"I'll wait forever for you, InuYasha. although you'll never come back. i was wrong." i said falling into a deep sleep.

i wake up, and look at the sky. "according to the sky light, it is alittle past midnight." i mummer to myself. 'InuYasha, i long for your embrace. the feel of your mouth against mine. i miss you so much. if it weren't for me, you would still be here by my side.' i think. "Why do you have to be so stuborne all the time InuYasha? if you would've stayed still, you would still be alive. why?" i say, questioning his soul.

i get up, and stretch. afterwards, i go in search of food, and even a nice, warm, hotspring to bathe in.

i hear the rush of water, possiblly a spring; slowly walk towards the source. before i break into a clearing, i sense an aura. it is very familliar. "Sesshomaru..." i look through the bushes, and see him. this is the frist time i've ever seen him with out his armor, or, his shirt. he was preparing to bathe. i turn, and walk away. that's when i hear his voice. "Where are your comrads?" says his cold, barriton, voice.

i was frozen where i stood, rembering the fateful death of all my friends.

flashback:

InuYasha stared at me in horror, as he watched me being viciously, and brutally, attacked by Kagnito(he was one of the more powerful demons, after Naraku, finally, died). "NOOO, KAGOME!"

"InuYasha, i'm fine! stay where you are. i can handle this!"

"Kagome, your gonna need help. just let Miroku and i help you!" screamed Sango. "NOOOO, DON'T!" i screamed. "Your putting yourselves in danger, i'm fine!"

"WINDSCAR" inuyasha hollered, warning me to watch out. Kagnito easily blocked the attack, but at the same time sending the attack back. InuYasha easily, blocked the Windscar, but as for Miroku and Sango... they were both fatally injured. "NOOOOOOO!" i scream, causing InuYasha to jump because of the high pitch, of my scream. "Miroku, Sango!"

"Why you, kagnito, your gonna pay for this."

"Hn," says kagnito with boredom. "I simply counter attacked. It's not my fault their slow."he said with sarcasm in his tone. "NOO! MIROKU, PLEASE WAKE UP!" hollers Sango. "DON"T LEAVE ME!"  
>"i guess i shall put her out of her misery. that way they can join eachother." and then he bagan to glow a very, very, dark aura. he conjured up a ball of chakra, and then did some hand signs. befor we could even blink, there was a bright flash. we looked over to the source of light, and saw Sango surrounded by lightning. there was a hole, straight through her chest. she had a petrified look on her face, and we knew, she was gone. "NOOOOOOO!" screamed me and InuYasha in unision. "now its your turn." he did some more hand signs, and then he said, "breath of the dragon." i barely heard him, but InuYasha heard him loud ond clear. Kagnito held up the last hand sgn to his mouth, and blew. fire, was coming at a rapid speed. kagome didn't have time to think, when she saw a red and silver fash, right in front of her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed inuyasha, as he was burned to death. my mind went black, and when i came back to reality, i saw InuYasha, burnt to a crisp, right in front of me. "Ka-Ka-Gome..." silence. his last words, was my name. ' impossible... the robe of the fire rat, wasn't enough to save him.' i thought to myself. when i looked away frome the corpse, Kagnito said, "We'll meet again miko." and with that, he vanished. "KAGNITO!" i screamed with complete and utter rage.<p>

End of flashback:

Sesshomaru had come out frome behind the bushes, and stared at me. "I asked you a question, Mik-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I have na-name.." i said trying to choke back the lump in my throat. then i said"I was wrong. i thought that they would all servive. i warned them. i tried to stop them!" i screamed, tears running down my face. i didn't think, i just need to be comforted. i needed someones attention. so i ran up to sesshomaru, and hugged him. he stood there, shocked, not knowing if this were real or not. i just stayed there, unafraid, crying.

Chapter 2: a new friend... I think.

'His form is naked for all, but not in the least arousing. For he is too cold, too distant, too cruel of a lord, to arouse passion. Yet here i stand, watching, waiting, listening, wanting...' i think to myself, stealing a quick glance at him.

later on that night:

I sat down next to the demon lord, pulling my bare knees to my chest; wrapping my arms around them. "Hn." Sesshomaru said, without any feeling.

"There on the forest ground

A broken soul cried

The head of her dead lover

Lying neatly between her trembling hands.

A sea of tears washed down her face,

Onto the snowy face of the man.

The other stood,

Not too far away.

His face shadowed,

But held no remorse.

He wiped the blade clean,

Free of the crimson elixir that stained it.

Sun bright orbs looked at her,

Cool cerulean looked back.

She stared with hatred.

He, emotionless.

He departed.

Not saying a word.

She lay with her lover,"

Heart-broken and torn" i recited aloud. i turned to look at his reaction, he was surprised. after an awkward silence, Sesshomaru said, "I want to know, if you wrote that on your own."

"I didn't write it, i recited it. it's not my Poem, but it is describes everything... ah, who cares anyway? i'm nothing. i couldn't even protect my friends. none the less, the one i love."

"That would be the half bre-"

"I don't care if you hate him, but you still have to honer him."

"And why should i listen to a mere mortal, such as yourselve?"

"Be-be-because Sesshomaru, your 'half' brother is... is... dead." i said, trying not to cry in front of the demon lord. then i did start to cry.

"Why are you crying, mortal?" he asked in his usual monotone voice."Death is a welcome thing for me right now." i muttered. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, but not enough that it was noticeable. "No one could understand what I have gone through…what I have lost. No one had to choose between one family or another, their family or their love." i say, telling him things that i know, he doesn't care about.

I let my eyes fall closed, too exhausted from crying…again…to stay awake any longer. i lean up against Sesshomaru's shoulder, i feel him tense. "I'm just so tired." i barely even whisper, and i fall into a dark sleep.

his claws ran through my raven locks, causing me to flinch. 'what on earth, does he think he's doing?' i thought to myself. like he was reading my mind, he said, "My mother used to do this to me, to calm me down. it always worked." he said in his deep baritone voice. i opened my eyes, to see that he was staring down at me. i wanted him to know, that we are rivals. but i don't think, that it's anything like that. so i say, out of the blue, "My mother told me, when i was young, that there is someone out there. and then when i met InuYasha, i always thought that he was a complete jerk. but then i fell in love with him. i thought that it wasn't gonna work out for us, because of Kikyo, but i was wrong. i chose to stay here. i thought that i could runaway from all my problems, here in the fuedal era, but i was wrong. we tried to make our very own life, together... but now, he's... dead."

"hn. Time. It is a fickle thing."

"Exactly, Sesshomaru. i've been here for five years, looking for Kagnito, and i haven't found anything. not even the slightest trace of him." i said. if i had anymore tears, left in me, i would be sobbing.

"The hardships we face build us to be who we are. No one said everything in life would be fair – if it were, there would be no point in living." Sesshomaru scoffed slightly. "you're absoulutly right Sesshomaru" i said with just a slight hint of sarcasm. His hard gaze

remained for a moment longer, but when he detected no lies from her, he averted his golden eyes towards the moon overhead. once again, i leaned my body, next to his, and let my eyes flutter shut. i felt the taiyoukai stiffen, at the contact, and look down to see me curled up against his side.

Chapter 3: the kiss

it was the next day, when i decided to go to the springs, that Sesshomaru used last night. 'speaking of Sesshomaru, where is he?' i questioned myself.

when i got to the springs, i found something wrapped in a cloth. i went, and picked it up. i unwrapped it. i then read the labels aloud. " the most finest sake in the country. try it, and it will make you feel like haven. it can also be used for that 'special' moment. this sake, gets you drunk, with just a sip?" i questioned it. it looked really expensive and fancy, so i left it where i found it... for a few seconds. when i opended the cap, it made an over dramatic "SHHHHHSH, POP!"

"I've never had sake before... but this does smell delciouse. ahh, don't knock it 'til you try it." i said putting the bottel up to my mouth. after a few sips, i get dizzy, and notice, After a few more steps i reached a small secluded hot spring. with trees and bushes surrounding it. "Hn... this isn't, the 'hic' spring Sesshomaru used yesterday... wow, i must be really drunk." after a while (i still have my, long, miko shirt on), i'm half nude. the bottle is nearly empty... and i guess thats a bad thing. Sesshomaru comes into the clearing, and is shocked, to see me at his secret spot. i also notice, that he does not have any armor on. "Oh, look how SEXY 'hic' the demon lord looks. i said making my way over to him. he could smell the sake, clearly, but it smelt heavenly. almost as good as me.

i stand as tall as i could, and muzzles his neck, making him let out a surprised moan. He comes back up and looks at me. i let a smile slip onto my face. I stand tall, once more, and captures his lips in a passionate kiss. i'm slightly shocked, when he hesitantly starts to return the favor. when i break the kiss, my lungs screaming for air, he has a surprised look on his face. "Where's your 'hic' armor?" i ask in confusion. "The same as you girl."  
>"You're drunk?"<p>

"No, i came to bathe." that's when i noticed that there was a lot of blood on his torso. "Awwww 'hic' the wittle puppies hurt." i say as i open his shirt. i slowly lick the wound, healing him, yet sending a sensation through his body. his wound glowed a slight purple, as it began to heal. "All better." i said cooley, as if i hadn't just licked his chest. he stared at me in complete and utter shock.. the a thought came into my mind. why wasn't i dead, or pinned up against a tree? "Huh, oh well." i say aloud, stripping the last of my clothing. i turn around, and blush a bright red. "Opps, i forgot 'hic' that you were still here..." his face was back to it's regular pose, but his eyes were wondering my body. "Like what you see?" i ask, catching him off gaurd. with a simple turn of his heel, he walked through the bushes, and left. after my bath, i dry myself, and let my miko outfit dry as well. after that, i dress, and head back to camp. when i reach the firelit camp, i feel something pinch me in the arm. i turn aroud, and see Sesshomaru with a dart gun, and look at my shoulder. "Ahh, good one you jack-ass." and with that, i fell on the ground; blacked out.

Chapter 4: what the f****!

"ugh, what happened last night?" i said rubbing my head. i felt like someone was watcing me, and someone was. i looked into a nearbye tree, and saw Sesshomaru watching me. "You're finally awake."

"how long have i been out?"

"Seven hours."

"SEVEN HOURS, HOW?"

"Because of this." he said, as he tossed down the half-empty sake bottle. "Oh..." i murmmered to myself, finally remembering everything that had happened last night. then out of nowhere, i said "Hows that cut doing?"

"Hn."

"Okay... i think i'll just leave then."

"..." silence. when i looked up at the tree, that he was in, he was gone. i looked towards the pathway, and saw him walking away. i feel something inside of me. then the whole world turns red. except for the figure, with armor, and a high ponytail. when i look closer, i see Sesshomaru. but, why was'nt he moving?

then another image came to me. it was his mother. bueatiful, just like him. then i see him turning around, and stared at me in shock. "Miko, what is the matter?"

"You were young and helpless back then." i said. but it wasn't me. then i felt myself begin to transform. he stared in shock, gawking. all of a sudden, i hear a voice in my head. "Make my son happy, give him something to love once more. i grant you the life of a demon." i'm guessing that that was Sesshomaru's mother. when everything was back to normal, i ran to the springs. i looked into the water, and my image was completley differnt. i had grown an extra foot, and i had a full rack. my eyes went from a milky brown, to a surperior midnight, baby, blue. i had one jagged magenta strike, on each side of my face. hy hair was held up in a high pony-tail, and yet the length still went half-way down my back. i had become slimmer, and i had the perfect hour-glass figure. i was in a purple, and neon green kimono. the flowers were purple, whall there were designes, going down my back, and torso. i also had my very own, moko moko. i turned around, and stared at Sesshomaru. "What the F***?"

Chapter 5: the exsistance within me.

Flowers, feathers, leaves… wherever the wind blows them, whenever it caresses them, I know of your existence… but more than ever, you exist in me.


End file.
